Thunderstorms
by PotterFanatic17
Summary: Ginny had never really liked thunderstorms much, but after Harry comes home in the middle of one, she really grows to love them. Rated M for a reason!


Ginny hadn't always loved storms, but after that night, she realized there was quite a lot to like about them. Growing up, she hadn't been scared of storms, although her mother might say otherwise. Ginny was fortunate to not be on the top floor of the Burrow, so she never heard the rain pattering on her roof, or felt the shake of the thunder as badly as her brother might have, but she still hated the deafening cracks of thunder and the blinding lightning that would fill her room, illuminating everything in sight. Sleeping next to Harry, she didn't mind storms as much.

The rain had been coming down in constant sheets since lunch. She had come home soaked to the bone and she peeled off her cold wet clothing, pulling on Harry's sweats and a hoodie to use for warmth. He had said it would be a late night at work, and she was dreading going to bed alone. She had stayed awake as long as she could before fatigue took over. She crawled into the bed they usually shared and laid on his pillow, soaking in his scent.

She was having the most wonderful dream of Harry's lips on her neck, his hand rubbing slow circles on her thigh. His circles got bigger as he began running his hand more on her arse than her thighs and she sighed at the pleasant sensation and softly ground into his prodding on her back. She heard him take in a sharp breath and she realized this was not a dream.

She turned over in bed before she even realized she was fully awake and kissed him hard. She had no idea how long he had been touching her, but she awoke desperate for him.

He slid his tongue along her lips, eliciting a gasp and he sunk his tongue into her mouth. He groaned as their tongues slid past one another and their desire deepened. She hadn't seen him in three days as he had been on a mission and she hadn't missed him more since he began work. She wanted him fiercely, and reached her hand down between them to take him in her grasp. She stroked him twice before he grabbed her wrist.

"If you keep that up, we aren't going to get to do anything else," he said in her ear breathlessly.

She shuddered at his hot breath against her ear and he took her lobe in between his teeth and lightly bit down. She moaned and sought the contact she so badly wanted and he obliged. He brought his hand down between them and began teasing her over his pants that she wore. He kissed down her neck, biting and licking along her jawline. She thrust her hips up to meet his hand, needing more contact than what he was giving her.

"What else did you have in mind?" she finally answered him, grasping his hair in her hands.

To answer her, he began to take off her clothes. He pulled her shirt off and teased her nipples once they were no longer covered. He brought his mouth down to swirl around one while he softly pinched the other. Ginny tossed her head back against the pillow raising her chest up to meet his lavishing tongue and he switched to the other breast. She put her hands back in his hair and held his head in place as he worshipped her chest with his mouth.

Harry continued his ravishing down her chest and stomach, towards her hot center. He pulled her pants all the way off before running his tongue back up her thighs, causing Ginny to gasp and shiver at the contact. He continued his open mouth kisses and licks to where he knew she needed contact. He slowly eased his tongue out, not wanting to give in to her just yet, teasing her with the gentlest touches. She groaned in frustration, earning a breathy chuckle from Harry in return. This only heightened her desire, as his breathe sent chills over her. She reached her hands down to his raven hair, running her fingers through it, scraping his scalp with her nails, and gently pushing his head down. Harry finally obliged, eliciting loud moans out of Ginny in response. He made long strokes with his tongue before putting the perfect amount of pressure on her most sensitive area. He continued this, switching his pattern, until she was writhing beneath his mouth, causing Harry to grab her hips and keep her in place. She could feel her release growing, but she still craved more.

"Harry," she breathed out, "let's both do this," she said. He groaned at her suggestion and flipped them over so that Ginny hovered over his head. She slowly leaned down and took his hard member in her mouth, licking from the base to the head. Harry tightened his grip on her, which only made Ginny's desire grow. She moaned in response and continued her ministrations on Harry. They both were loudly moaning and grinding more and more into each other. Before long, Ginny sat up over Harry, while he continued his task at hand, and threw her head back, moaning as her climax overtook her leaving her shaky.

She rolled off of his head and rode out the remainder of her orgasm, but quickly realized Harry still had not come. He climbed over her body, kissing up her stomach as he went, earning more goosebumps and shivers from Ginny as he did so. He kissed up her neck, moving to her ear, and breathlessly whispered to her.

"Roll over."

Ginny obliged, rolling onto her stomach and bending her knees to raise her hips more into the air. She kept her head down, still breathing heavily from her first orgasm. Harry ran his hands over her backside, before bringing one hand around her front to please her with his hand as he took the other and guided himself into her. She moaned at the contact and thrust back into him, still not quite recovered from her first, and set the pace for them both. He matched her thrusts, and slammed into her, groaning himself as he did so.

The lightning flashed into their room, illuminating the entire scene. Thunder shook the house, but Harry and Ginny barely seemed to notice.

Harry quickened his pace, both with his thrusts and with his hand stroking Ginny, and continued on until he felt Ginny tighten around him, coming once more. Ginny let out a loud moan, almost screaming his name. He finally released himself into her, groaning loudly as he did.

After they finished and collapsed onto the bed, sweat lightly gleaming on their naked bodies, Ginny leaned over and gave Harry a long kiss. He returned her kiss, though much more sleepily than her own.

When they finally broke apart, both panting slightly, Harry finally said, "Good morning, love."

Ginny glanced over at the clock to see it was, in fact, morning. Though the storm still raged on outside and it was still pitch black out, it was four in the morning.

She laughed breathlessly, "you are absolutely always allowed to wake me up, if it is to _that_. Welcome home."

Yes, Ginny grew to really love thunderstorms and odd hours of the night, when Harry would slip into their bed and wake her up.

**Author's Note: Hey! This is one I started a long time ago, but kind of set aside. Thanks to a little pushing, I finally finished it and decided to publish it. Hope you enjoyed.**

**Cheers,  
F****anatic**


End file.
